RAPE
by Kibouchi
Summary: Lelouch is working and Suzaku is bored. lelouch Is about to find out that a bored Suzaku is never good company.


A/N: hello my lovelies! i was bored last night, what with all my cosplay parts i gotta put together and such. Well, when making a cosplay one tends to get distracted. ((reason why Cg fanfic was so slow)). but when i was finishing last night, my endless fountain that is my mind had another brian child! i figured, the last story wasn't funny enough and well, since my mind wet to a visit reality from its home in the gutter, it came up with this!

As for the over fanfic my loyal readers, it should be updated tomorrow! i promise!! XD

* * *

R.A.P.E.

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Lelouch Lamperogue was in the middle of a very important project. Well, he was trying to work but one brunette was annoying him.

Having finished all the other menial labor that he was assigned, Suzaku looked around to see what else he could do. He began to tap his pencil on the table. He had to find some other way to occupy himself.

The other boy sighed loudly. "Do you _have_ to do that?"

Green eyes feel on him. "What else can I do? Milly said that the only thing left to do is what you're doing. And I would help but you don't trust me to help you with the paper work. You know Lelouch, you should be glad you have something to do. Not like me."

"Yes well, if you don't mind, I need to get these done so I can be like you: finished." And with that said, he went back to his work.

For a moment, all was quiet in the student council room. That was, until Suzaku got a thought in his head. What better way could he entertain himself when entertainment was sitting right there! He stood from his seat and quietly moved across the room.

As Lelouch was too immersed in the work in front of him to notice the other boy's motions, he sure enough could tell the results.

"Suzaku, what you doing?!"

"Nothing."

"That sure as hell doesn't feel like nothing!" He could feel the boy's hand on his lower back. "Stop that!"

"Fine, fine." Suzaku did as he was asked.

"_Good, now I can get back to-"_ there it was again. Suzaku's hand was there again and this time higher on his back. "What did I say?!"

"You said I couldn't do that but this is different."

"No, its not! Now, stop it!"

Several minutes passed and still, this game kept going.

"Ah, Suzaku, stop it!"

"Why? Doesn't feel good?"

"No, it doesn't."

A chuckle was all he got in return. "Why should I? Nothing brings me more joy then this."

Lelouch moaned. "Well, that's one of us." No matter what he said or did, Suzaku didn't seem to understand that no meant no.

"Like you don't enjoy this."

"NO! Now leave me alone!" This sudden outburst made Suzaku stop. Finally, he could get back to work. Or so he thought. Once he felt that boy's hand on him, he stood bolt right up out of his chair and took off to the other side of the table. "DAMMIT, I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

The green-eyed brunette just chuckled and looked to him. "Come on Lelouch. Its only a little fun."

He shook his head. "I said no and I mean it!"

This only excited the athlete. "Then I'll have to get you and we both know I can get you and bring you back in this room before anyone can see us."

Lelouch glared. Damn him and his lack of stamina. That didn't mean he couldn't try. He made his way to the door and out.

Suzaku sighed and followed. Just as he said, he had the pale boy back in the room in just over 30 seconds. His personal best.

"DAMN YOU, KURURUGI!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!" For a guy with no physical prowess, Lelouch sure was wiry when need be. He was kicking, screaming and clawing at anything and everything to get out of the brunette's hold on him.

Suzaku laughed at him. He thought Lelouch looked like an angry kitten that was about to get a bath. Soon he had Lelouch on the table and on his back. "No where to run now." He swung a leg over his catch and straddled him.

Lelouch gulped and looked to him. "You wouldn't."

He looked over him and grinned. "Oh, I would and will."

The halls were soon full of the sounds of screaming. Students gathered outside the door, many scenarios going through each person's head but no matter what, it sounded like one thing.

"St-stop it! Suzaku, I said no!"

"Really Lelouch, is that anyway to ask?"

Milly happily bounced to the crowd. "What's going on?" she finally caught on as she heard another of Lelouch's many pleas. The blonde giggled and smirked. "Okay, everyone show's over! Go about your business!" As everyone left she had her signature Cheshire grin on as she opened the door. The other members looked over her. And she was the only one that wasn't surprised at the sight.

On the middle of the table were two student council members. One underneath the other. Suzaku was having the time of his life, jabbing his fingers into Lelouch's sides.

Lelouch looked liked he had been tormented liked this for a long time. He face was red and his hair a mess. He looked up at those that entered. "Madam President, someone, anyone! Tell this idiot to st-stop poking me!"

Milly giggled and floated to him. "Good job, Suzaku! I knew one day someone would finally R.A.P.E. Lulu here good!"

Violet eyes looked to her. " 'Rape'?! He's plain assaulting me!"

She wagged her finger. "Not that rape, you goof. R-A-P-E. Random Act of Poking Excessively. It's an acronym. And Suzaku here has finally caught you~!" she patted his shoulder in a congratulatory way.

Suzaku laughed as he got off of him. "It was easier then I thought. And I found out something about him."

At this, the female president perked her ears. "You got something, tell me tell me!"

"Sure," he replied. "Lelouch is surprisingly cute when he's flustered."

She moaned. "I knew that when I first met him!" She sighed and snapped her fingers. "And here I thought I got something on him."

Sitting up and fixing his jacket, Lelouch was deciding whom he should be more upset with. So far, Milly was in the lead with Suzaku not too far behind.

Suzaku leaned against him and smiled. "Well, this helps," he whispered.

"With what?" was the retort.

"Now I know where all your sensitive spots are." Suzaku's smiled twisted into a mischievous grin.

Lelouch gulped again. He knew that grin. Suzaku only gave it when he had something planned. One thing was for sure though. There was no way he could finish his work at home or get any sleep tonight.

* * *

A/N: Suzaku: we had fun poking fun at rape.

Lelouch: however, R.A.P.E.-ing someone is not funny.

me: i you're the person being R.A.P.E.-ed. Remember kids, only R.A.P.E. people that you know and can take a joke. R&R please!


End file.
